The Game
by Rini1031
Summary: Post Plain Sight Gideon has a talk with two of his teammates and it leads to two of them finding love at last. Part of the 'Conversations' series.


Title: The Game

Summary: Post Plain Sight; Gideon has a talk with two of his teammates and it leads to two of them finding love at last.

Warnings: Possible OOC and hints of het

Not mine, CBS owns them.

"Why on earth would you buy_ him_, of all people, football tickets, correction, VIP box football tickets? Ten dollars says he won't even go." A rather furious Special Agent Hotchner slid silently into the seat beside the older agent.

"Oh he'll go." Gideon answered distractedly, his gaze focused on the pair sitting a few scant rows in front of him. Turning, he faced his friend and murmured gently: "JJ just so happens to be a Redskins fan."

"So _you_ bought him a gift so that he could impress a girl, is that right?" Aaron stated in a still loud whisper.

"Not just any girl," Heavy sigh, "A girl that we know and work with."

"A girl who you'll have to see cooing all over him if your plan works." His voice softened and lowered in both pitch and volume.

"I just gave him an opportunity, what he chooses to do with it is his business."

"You're avoiding the main issue here." Chuckles, soft and knowing, accompanied the statement.

"No I'm not; there is no main issue. Next Sunday night Spencer is going to go out, pick up JJ for a nice diner and then the two of them are going to enjoy a football game _together_." Both men knew that the accented word sounded so wrong in this context, neither admitted it though.

"And you don't have a problem with that?" Aaron asked in disbelief.

"No Aaron I don't. Why should I, I was the one who bought him the tickets."

"JJ called him weird today." There had been another sigh, this time out of the younger man. He'd paused for a long moment before he'd delivered his latest line. He knew that Jason would be mad.

"What?" Pause. "When?"

"When he quoted the poem after we arrived at the precinct. She's not right for him Jason, we both know that."

"She's better for him then I am. I was, still am in a way, his mentor Aaron. She's young, older then him, but still..." He trailed off, suddenly he felt the weight of the world rest on his shoulders.

"You're selling yourself short Jason. Yes, your older then him, much older then him, but you're hardly ancient; besides, JJ's great, she really is, but she'll try and change him make him more 'normal'. His eccentrics are what we love about him."

"He likes her though, a lot. He might look up to me, but he adores her." He still fought against his feelings to keep the youngest member of his team safe.

"That's where your wrong Jason. If you were to ask him out on a date right now he'd say yes so fast that the plane would spin."

"Only because he wouldn't know that it was a date; if he did, I be thrown out of the nearest exit."

"So basically, because you're shy you're never going to give either of you a chance for a real relationship." Disbelief.

"I'm not shy, I'm just looking out for his future." Denial.

"You do know that half the department thinks that you're sleeping together, right? I think his future would be well cared for." Aaron stood and prepared to return to his seat for the landing. Just before he sat down, halfway across the plane, he turned around and called back over his shoulder "Just think about what I said.".

(((The plane lands. They arrive at their headquarters. Gideon flees to his office; JJ to hers. Hotchner announces a team meeting. He sends Reid to find Gideon. Reid enters the office.)))

"Hey, there's a meeting in the board room in five minutes." No response, that worries him. "Gideon, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. What was it that you wanted?" I was lost in my thoughts, my loneliness, my _unrequited _love for you. It remained unsaid, hovering just under his tongue.

"Hotchner called a team meeting to debrief." Worry, he always worries, right? "Are you sure you're ok, you look pale."

"I'll be fine, I just need five solid hours to devote to sleep. Five minutes, right?" The other nods. "I'll be there, you go on ahead."

Another nod, and the younger man turns to leave, he pauses, almost turns back around, only to stop halfway.

"Oh, and Jason, the answer is yes." Confusion, it must show on his face because Spencer now fully turns to face him. He walks over, glides really, and stops barely millimeters away form his friend, his mentor, his lover? "I'd love to go on a real date with you."

Then he kisses him.


End file.
